La douce nuit de Noël
by Nanamy
Summary: Tout changera cette nuit, pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la douce nuit de Noël ! . . . . JOYEUX NOËL 2007 ! ! ! ! !


**Je ne possède pas SDK**

**_Titre : La douce nuit de Noël_**

**_Résumé : Tout changera cette nuit, pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la Douce Nuit de Noël._**

_Voilà mon petit cadeau de Noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOËL !!!!_

* * *

_Pour toi Public !_

A la douce nuit de Noël, tous espèrent être gâtés par le vieil homme rouge. Tous ? Non. Dans un appartement au centre de Tokyo un jeune couple se disputait encore une fois. Les voisins avaient certes l'habitude de ces crises, mais ce soir c'est la douce nuit de Noël alors les disputes, au placard.

Un jeune homme brun passablement en colère, sûrement dérangé durant sa 'nuit d'amour' avec sa charmante petite-amie, Kosuke, sonna chez les voisins trop bruyants.

Une jeune fille blonde lui ouvrit avec un rictus de colère sur le visage. Elle avait un visage angélique avec ses yeux bleu-verts, sa petite bouche rose et ses pommettes adorables, mais avec une grimace pareille, elle aurait pu avoir une place dans le musée des horreurs. Rien ne pouvait impressionner le jeune voisin Yukimura Sanada, bien décidé à passer la plus longue nuit 'd'amour' avec sa chérie. En effet, ils allaient fêter leur un an de vie commune, et avec Yukimura ça se fête -enfin avec lui tout se fête, mais bon, c'est quand même la merveilleuse nuit de Noël.

« - Bonsoir chère voisine, comme vous vous en doutez, c'est la nuit de Noël et par conséquent j'aimerai un peu de calme. Est-ce trop demander une fois dans l'année ? » questionna sur un ton calme, serein et un peu moqueur le voisin.

La belle rougit et baissa les yeux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle passait la pire soirée de sa vie qu'elle devait la faire partager à tout l'immeuble. Rouge de honte elle lui demanda de l'excuser, puis elle ferma la porte.

Yukimura soupira, comment une belle jeune fille pouvait être en couple avec un abruti pareil ? Elle méritait mieux, non ?

« - Bah, après tout la vie est bien cruelle avec moi aussi, je suis bien son voisin » se dit le brun avant de retourner auprès de sa compagne.

* * *

Dans l'appartement qui était il y a un instant bruyant, la jeune et belle voisine retrouva son petit-ami, qui semblait toujours en colère. 

Elle sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur, elle ne comprenait pas comment sa relation avec lui avait pu se détériorer à ce point ? Était-elle vraiment amoureuse de cet homme si beau mais si cruel ? Sa voix sortit la belle de ses songes.

« - Yuya, viens là. »

Il tendait ses bras pour qu'elle vienne, elle avait certes un caractère de cochon, mais sa peau était tellement douce qu'il en oubliait ses humeurs passagères. Yuya regarda encore une fois son compagnon, il était beau, oui il fallait bien être honnête, avec ses longs cheveux dorés et ses yeux d'un bleu puissant, mais quelque chose clochait et elle ne savait quoi.

Elle fit ce que le blond lui ordonnait, dans ses bras puissants elle se laissa aller. Pour quelle raison ils s'étaient disputés ? Yuya ne savait plus, mais encore une fois elle avait craint qu'il ne porte la main sur elle. Durant les crises, parfois son copain faisait le geste de la battre sans jamais la toucher, car il s'arrêtait avant, mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'il n'arrive pas à se contrôler.

Oui, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, un petit ami avec du caractère et du répondant, mais une chose n'allait pas.

« - Oda, je vais me faire du thé tu en veux ? » Questionna Yuya dans les bras de son compagnon.

Il la regarda et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille que le thé pouvait attendre. Il la posa délicatement sur le canapé et l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné comme elle en avait rarement eu dans sa vie. Yuya se laissa faire, appréciant les douces caresses de son 'colocataire'. Alors qu'il posait ses longs doigts sur la peau en feu de Yuya, cette dernière sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone.

« - Oda. S'il te plaît arrête, je dois répondre. » dit-elle sur un ton joueur, comme si elle était insensible aux flatteries.

Ses lèvres furent scellées, elle se retrouva bien vite nue devant Oda qui se délectait de ce corps si frêle et si fragile. Alors sur une pulsion qu'il n'avait pu contrôler, il la pénétra violemment en lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Puis il commença des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus forts et brutaux, sans prendre en compte les sensations de la jeune femme.

_Brutal, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Certes son homme savait jouer de ses mains bien mieux que son dernier petit ami, Hidetada, mais elle voulait quelque chose de mieux ! De. . De . . de sauvage ! _

Alors qu'elle se tenait fermement au dos d'Oda en le griffant au passage, ce dernier vint en elle en un dernier coup de rein puissant.

Repu de sensations lubriques, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui dire qu'il avait un rendre-vous avec un client et qu'il devait se préparer.

Le cœur de Yuya saigna à ce moment là. Le soir de Noël, Oda avait un rendez-vous pour son entreprise pharmaceutique. Encore une fois elle devrait dîner seule, dans son appartement.

Pendant que Yuya s'habillait et rassemblait ses affaires, Oda prit ses clés et referma la porte avec un dernier « Joyeux Noël ».

Yuya passablement énervée, rentra elle aussi . Elle ne vivait pas chez Oda, comme le pensait Yukimura et le reste du voisinage. Yuya avait son propre appartement, mais comme il était très petit elle venait souvent chez son petit-ami.

* * *

Elle traîna dans les rues de Tokyo qui était en fête. Il neigeait ! Pour le plus grand plaisir des petits. 

Un an, voilà un an qu'elle connaissait Oda et seulement six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, la blonde était ravie mais le coté brutal de son compagnon l'inquiétait, elle n'était apparemment pas un cadeau mais quand même !

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un petit café à la mode. Il y avait plein de petits sapins tout blancs recouverts de guirlandes lumineuses et des boules rouges qui scintillaient à la lumière des lampes. Elle s'approcha de la vitrine, mais à son grand étonnement elle reconnut Oda avec une femme. Peut-être sa cliente ?

La jeune femme était une belle créature avec des atouts mis en valeur. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe rouge avec un immense décolleté pour faire partager la belle vue à tous. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et courts exceptées deux grandes mèches. La brune posa la main sur celle d'Oda. Sûrement une amie. Puis sous les yeux remplis de larmes de Yuya ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Yuya chez elle, dans son cocon, s'abandonna à sa tristesse et à sa colère. Elle frappa les murs et termina sur le sol, abattue par la mélancolie qui envahissait son cœur. 

La blonde n'avait pas pu entrer dans le café pour prendre Oda sur le fait et le faire souffrir suffisamment pour qu'il regrette son geste.

Que faire lorsque l'on sait que son homme est en compagnie d'une femme ? Devait-elle faire la même chose ? Se jeter sur le premier venu ? Non. Yuya n'était pas dans se genre là, non. Mais que faire ?

Soudain elle eut une idée de génie, plutôt diabolique. Elle prit son portable pour appeler quelques copines. Oui, en cette belle nuit de Noël elle allait organiser la fiesta du siècle et qui plus est, dans l'appartement de ce cher Oda !

« - Monsieur s'amuse avec cette bimbo, alors pourquoi pas moi ? » Se dit la blonde en composant le numéro de ses deux amies, Mahiro et Tokito.

* * *

Il était 22h30, quand Yuya, Mahiro et Tokito réussirent enfin à mettre de l'ordre pour organiser la fiesta. L'appartement si chic d'Oda ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vulgaire bar dans la capitale. Il y avait de l'alcool à gogo, du punch, des gâteaux et autres gourmandises. La musique bien sûr, c'est Akira qui devait s'en charger. Les sièges, la table du salon avaient été mis dans la chambre pour gagner de la place et faire une mini piste de danse. Oui, en cette belle nuit de Noël Yuya allait se venger.

* * *

23h00 

Les invités sont presque tous présents, même les voisins ont rejoint la fête. Bonten danse comme un fou sur la piste, c'est horrible à voir. On dirait un gorille bourré qui tente de faire des claquettes. Vraiment c'est horrible. Heureusement que le petit Sasuke filme le tout, une vidéo comme ça vaut des millions sur internet ! Enfin c'est surtout un bon moyen de pression sur le colosse. Yukimura lui, fait un concours de boisson avec un 'Luciole'.

On ne connaît pas son vrai prénom et on sait encore moins s'il le connaît lui-même, mais c'est un garçon sympa qui a la tête dans les nuages. Akari fait un défilé de mode. Enfin tente de faire un défilé de mode, car sur une jambe c'est difficile. Shinrei, lui, reste près de la fenêtre, il ne semble pas être à l'aise. Il a dû venir par obligation (Luciole et lui vivent en collocation, donc s'il espère le revoir après la soirée vaut mieux qu'il le raccompagne à la maison).

Akira et Tokito se battent encore une fois, un concours de 'qui de nous deux est le plus souple', mais vu la tête d'Akira, c'est mal parti pour lui. Mahiro danse avec Saizo, enfin danser est un bien grand mot, je rappelle juste que Bonten fait des claquettes. Donc Mahiro et Saizo tentent de gesticuler dans tous les sens tout en faisant attention aux bras du colosse ivre.

Yuya, elle, assiste à ce spectacle hors du commun. Elle discute tranquillement avec Kosuke, elles parlent du petit ami, enfin de l'ex, de la blonde.

* * *

3h00 du matin 

Tous rentrent chez eux, accompagnés ou non. Yukimura et Kosuke proposent l'hospitalité à ceux qui habitent le plus loin. Bonten tout heureux saute sur l'occasion, contrairement à Tokito et Akira qui préfèrent rentrer tranquillement chez eux, surtout qu'ils voulaient continuer ce stupide concours, mais en privé.

Shinrei doit s'occuper de son petit frère et d'Akari, qui vient rejoindre la bande, pour une raison inconnue. Mahiro rentre avec Saizo qui ne marche pas vraiment droit, Sasuke lui propose son aide mais la brune refuse gentiment. Bref tous repartent et la blonde ferme l'appartement qui ressemble plus à un dépotoir. Elle écrit néanmoins un doux mot à son ex.

_« - J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec ta pétasse, moi oui comme tu peux le voir. N'espère plus me revoir __c'est __fini__ entre nous__ » _

Kosuke pensait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de laisser ce mot très révélateur. Mais qu'importe, la jeune fille était terriblement blessée. On ne peut pas raisonner calmement quand une personne vous a fait du mal.

* * *

Dans l'appartement de notre jeune amie, le silence régnait, normal vous me direz à cette heure-ci. Mais en cette magnifique nuit de Noël tout est possible. 

Yuya se posa lourdement sur son vieux fauteuil. Son appartement bien que petit, était chaleureux avec les couleurs chaudes dont les murs étaient revêtus. Un petit sapin trônait gracieusement dans le petit salon, à son pied il n'y avait pas de cadeau, ni de chaussures, rien.

Alors que la blonde réfléchissait à la 'douce' manière de tuer son 'ex' petit-ami, un grand bruit sourd venant de l'extérieur attira son attention.

Elle observa par la fenêtre de la cuisine un vieil homme vêtu de rouge avec une longue barbe blanche, aussi pure que la neige. Il avait un immense sac qu'il traînait lourdement derrière lui.

« - Encore un pervers ! » Se dit la belle passablement énervée, voir des pseudo-Père Noël toute la journée la rendait folle, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Ce petit homme grassouillet était sur le toit de la maison voisine, ressemblant à un grotesque cambrioleur. Yuya folle de rage prit l'une de ses poêles et sortit en trombe dans le petit jardin. Dehors, dans le froid elle se mit dans le bon axe. La blonde se concentra et balança violemment son ustensile de cuisine sur le méchant cambrioleur de Noël.

« - On ne vole pas le soir de Noël » S'écria la blonde en voyant le méchant homme tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Fière de son exploit, d'arrêter un dangereux criminel sans cœur et sans scrupule, Yuya s'approcha et constata avec étonnement que le méchant en question était un vieillard.

Elle fut vraiment étonnée, normalement les gens d'un certain âge sont dans une maison de retraite et s'ennuient à mourir, alors pourquoi un vieux habillé de rouge se promène tranquillement sur le toit de sa voisine ? Yuya tenta vainement de répondre sa question. Soudain l'illumination l'éclaira !

« - Elémentaire ma chère Yuya, il s'est évadé de son hospice ! » Se dit la belle, fière de son raisonnement, et de fait elle vivait à moins de 500 mètres d'une maison de vieux.

Toute contente d'elle, Yuya décrocha son portable afin de prévenir la police, pour qu'elle s'occupe de cette affaire capitale, c'est alors que le pauvre homme se releva et lui hurla dessus.

« - Non mais vous êtes malade mademoiselle ! Ça vous prend souvent de jeter des poêles à la figure des honnêtes gens ? »

Yuya se retourna pour faire face à ce vieux grincheux.

« - Des honnêtes gens vous dites ? Et qu'est-ce qu'une personne honnête fait à 3h30 du matin sur le toit d'une maison ? » Répliqua sur le même ton désagréable notre jeune héroïne.

« - Je fais ma tournée ! » Rétorqua le vieil homme en enlevant la neige qu'il avait sur son beau manteau rouge vif.

« - Votre tournée ? Ça semble louche, votre truc ! » Questionna Yuya d'un air suspicieux.

« - Je suis le Père Noël et je dois terminer ma tournée sinon les enfants seront triste et je.. »

A ces mots la belle ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps, lui, le Père Noël ? Non mais quelle blague ! Et pourquoi pas le Lapin de Pâques tant qu'on y est ?

Yuya prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable se tenait les cotes devant le regard assassin de ce pseudo Santa Claus.

« - Tu ne me crois pas ? » Insista le vieux.

« - Euh.. ça paraît difficile, non ? »

« - Pour te prouver que je dis la vérité je vais te dire ce que tu as eu quand tu étais petite ! » S'exclama le monsieur à la longue barbe blanche

« Faites ! » Ironisa la blonde avec un immense sourire.

« Pour tes huit ans tu as voulu une arme à feu, un revolver il me semble » Informa le vieil homme content de voir le visage de Yuya déformé par la surprise.

Seul le père Noël pouvait savoir cela. Car elle n'avait pas osé demander à son grand frère de lui acheter. Depuis toute petite, la blonde avait toujours été impressionnée par les armes à feu en tout genre, c'était sa passion secrète que personne ne savait, hormis lui, le Père Noël. (grâce à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé.)

« - Bon, on va dire que je vous crois. Et après ? » S'avoua la jeune femme gênée d'avoir agressé un vieux monsieur et qui plus est, le papa Noël.

« - Et après ? Voilà bien dix minutes que nous parlons, or j'ai un planning serré tu vas donc me donner un peu de ton temps pour réparer les dégâts! » S'amusa le vieux en sortant de sa hôte une longue échelle pour remonter sur le toit.

« - Mais ? Mais ? Je ne peux pas ! Vous devez le faire seul, c'est contraire à la tradition ! » S'impatienta Yuya en le voyant escalader.

« - Il est hors de question que je l'aide, chacun son job ! » Cogita la blonde en tapant du pied.

Pendant que notre héroïne faisait les cent pas dans son jardin enneigé, elle se fit sermonner par le vieux.

Elle était quand même la cause de son retard et de plus il avait fait une grande chute par sa faute, donc elle devait en payer les conséquences. Le père Noël l'installa derrière avec sa grande hotte, il n'y avait pas assez de place à l'avant. Oui avec les années le pauvre homme avait pris quelques kilos, mais comment résister à toutes les gourmandises et au chocolat chaud des elfes ?

C'est donc une Yuya énervée et morte de froid qui aida le vieux le plus célèbre du monde, et pour se venger – qui aurait cru que le Père Noël était si sadique ? - il lui fit faire les besognes les plus difficiles, comme descendre par une cheminée qui n'a jamais été ramonée, ou manger les biscuits préparés avec amour par les enfants. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est préparé avec amour que c'est forcément bon, c'est ce qu'avait appris Yuya.

Après une bonne heure de descente dans les cheminées et une dégustation de gâteaux faits par des marmots en couche-culotte, la belle réclama une pause. Cette demande fut accueillie par des rires, des rennes et du Père Noël.

« - Hé ben vive la jeunesse ! Moi qui ai plus de trois cents ans je suis dans une forme olympique ! Ahahha. Bon tu m'as bien aidé cette fois-ci, alors tu va livrer le dernier cadeau et je te laisse. »

La jeune fille fut très heureuse d'entendre ces mots. Elle prit avec précipitation le paquet et descendit dans une cheminée par la corde.

Yuya fut surprise de pénétrer dans un salon qui n'avait rien à voir avec ceux quelle avait visités durant cette nuit. Pas de chaussures sous le sapin, qui d'ailleurs avait une drôle de tête et pas de cookies sur une table avec un verre de lait. Ca sentait le piège à plein nez, à peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner que la corde avait disparu, seul un mot atterrit sur le sol.

_« - En fait tu __étais__ le cadeau ! Joyeux Noël ! __Signé__ : P-N »_

« - Rahhh ! Le bougre ! » S'énerva Yuya qui jurait que l'année prochaine ce n'est pas une poêle qu'elle lui lancerait à la tronche, mais une marmite !

Yuya folle de rage tenait le mot entre ses mains, elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas hurler son mécontentement. Soudain, une voix raisonna dans le salon.

« - T'es qui toi ? »

Elle se retourna et vit un bel homme torse nu. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade quand son regard croisa ses yeux rouges. Il était grand, brun et musclé, mais une aura sombre s'échappait de lui. Il devait sûrement être de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas tord, qui aimerait être réveillé à 4h00 du matin ?

Yuya ne savait comment expliquer la situation. Elle se voyait mal dire qu'elle avait participé à la tournée du papa Noël et qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonnée ici.

N'ayant aucune réponse satisfaisante à lui donner, Yuya baissa la tête. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et d'un geste sec il lui arracha le mot. Yuya voulut riposter en lui disant que ce message ne lui était pas destiné, mais elle recula quand elle vit son regard amusé et son large sourire.

« - Je suis gâté, cette année » dit sur un ton joueur le brun en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La blonde déglutit difficilement, encore une fois elle était tombée sur un fou.

« - Ecoutez, c'est une méprise, je ne suis pas... » elle s'arrêta net en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement.

Elle recula, mais il avança. Suite à ce petit manège, la pauvre fille se retrouva bloquée contre un mur. Satisfait, le brun put la détailler aisément. Blonde, jolie, avec des yeux _verts profonds__/vert profond_, petite, mais cela la rendait encore plus mignonne et désirable. Elle portait une petite chemise de nuit bleue très courte, avec des petites pantoufles ce qui expliquait qu'elle grelottait de froid et que sa peau était d'un rouge incroyable.

A la grande surprise de la belle, l'inconnu recula et se dirigea vers une pièce de la maison. Yuya qui tentait vainement de se calmer, fut interpellée par la voix de cet homme.

« Hé ! La planche à pain, ramène-toi. »

Piquée au vif elle courut pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles

« Non mais pour qu'il se prend ? » Se dit la blonde en le rejoignant.

* * *

Elle arriva dans une cuisine aménagée à l'américaine, avec une table au centre, une hotte au-dessus, etc. 

Le brun était sur une des chaises qui entouraient la table, il y avait deux tasses, l'une devant lui et l'autre face à un siège vide. D'un geste de la tête il lui désigna l'emplacement. Sa colère à demi calmée Yuya s'assit tout en le fixant.

Puis elle observa sa tasse, qui était remplie d'un liquide brûlant. Dans un premier temps, la blonde posa doucement ses mains sur la tasse pour les réchauffer, puis elle porta la substance à ses lèvres et prit une petite gorgée. Dès que le liquide franchit sa gorge, elle grimaça. C'était chaud, fort et presque amer.

A la vue de cette grimace, l'homme rit doucement, mais d'un rire moqueur. Yuya releva sa tête et lui fit face. Le vert contre le rouge, émeraude contre rubis.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as, à me regarder comme ça ? » finit par dire la belle en prenant une autre gorgée de cette boisson étrange.

« . . . »

« . . . »

« . . . »

« - Tu as perdu ta langue ? » S'énerva la belle qui avait horreur qu'on ne lui réponde pas.

Le démon toujours dans son mutisme l'examinait. Cette gamine l'amusait.

« - Ca ne t'inquiète pas qu'une jeune fille entre par la cheminée ? Non ? Ça t'arrive tous les jours ? » Questionna ironiquement la blonde, toujours furieuse du silence de 'son nouvel ami '.

« - Ralala, c'est toujours pareil avec vous ! Grand, beau, sexy même, mais très con ! » Se moqua Yuya en tapant sur la table pour le faire réagir.

L'homme étrangement calme, lui dit doucement, comme un murmure.

« - Calme-toi Planche à pain, sinon je te vire de chez moi. »

Cette réplique fut accueillie par un grand étonnement de la blonde. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. De toute manière elle finirait par rentrer chez elle, alors en quoi c'était une menace ?

Alors que Yuya réfléchissait au sens caché des mots prononcés, le démon continua.

« - Je te vire de chez moi, dans cette tenue. »

Là Yuya hurla presque. Comment osait-il ? Il profitait de son état de faiblesse ! Être dehors en plein hiver à 4h00 du matin et le tout en nuisette ! Folle de rage elle lui beugla tout ce qui lui passait sur la tête, donc que c'était un malade, un pervers et un odieux personnage (je fais court, sinon cela prendrait du temps).

« - Tu peux m'appeler tout simplement Kyo » répondit le brun avec un grand sourire satisfait. Il était comme une araignée ayant capturé sa proie.

Yuya fut étonnée de sa seule réponse, elle se rassit en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Elle lui proposa qu'en échange de vêtements convenables, elle lui ferait à manger pendant tout un mois.

Kyo semblait s'amuser de cette situation, car il déplia le mot du Père Noël devant la belle en lui disant qu'elle était, après tout, son cadeau de Noël.

Mécontente de cette réponse même si elle s'y attendait un peu, elle termina sa tasse, avant de lui proposer d'être sa femme de ménage pendant un an, c'était sa dernière offre.

« - Hum » fut la seule chose qu'elle put sortir de la bouche de Kyo durant cette matinée (je vous rappelle qu'il est 5h du matin passé, oui la négociation fut longue et difficile).

* * *

Midi, dans un appartement en centre ville. 

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » fut le hurlement suivi par une crise cardiaque d'Oda lorsqu'il entra dans son appartement.

Heureusement que son cri interpella les voisins qui purent alors appeler l'ambulance.

* * *

Plus loin à la même heure. 

Yuya se réveilla avec un mal de crâne et des nausées. Elle ouvrit avec une immense difficulté ses petits yeux, son regard se posa sur l'environnement où elle s'éveillait. Ce salon, encore ce satané salon. Elle ne se rappelait que vaguement de la veille, hormis deux choses, le vieux et le démon.

Alors que la belle éveillée se frottait lentement les yeux une voix la rappela à l'ordre.

« - Hey, Planche à pain ! Sers-moi mon café »

« - Sers-le toi-même ton café » maugréa-t-elle passablement agacée.

Kyo arriva près d'elle, il se posa de manière à ce qu'ils soient juste en face l'un de l'autre. Puis il fourra une feuille sous le nez de la belle.

C'était son contrat.

Les yeux de Yuya s'arrondirent en le lisant (car elle avait complètement oublié ceci) :

_Moi, Yuya Shiina j'__accepte__ de devenir l'esclave personnel de Onime no Kyo. Pendant un an, je __le __servirai__ corps et âme. Durant cette année j'habiterai chez lui et je __ferrai__ tout ce __qu'il__ me dira. A compter de ce jour, __le__ 25 décembre 2007 à 5h30 jusqu'à l'année suivante le 25 décembre 2008 à 5h30._

« - Je.. Je.. Je n'ai jamais signé ça ! » fit la belle, bien qu'elle reconnaisse facilement son écriture et sa signature.

« - Si je t'assure planche à pain ! » S'écria le démon tout content.

« - Mais je ne m'en rappelle pas ! » Supplia la belle du regard.

« - Aaah, ça ? Ça doit être le saké. »

En effet le démon lui avait fait boire du saké, une chose en entraînant une autre, à chaque fois que la tasse de la belle était vidée le démon prenait un malin plaisir à la remplir. De cause à effet, il est normal qu'elle ne se souvienne pas d'avoir signé ce contrat. Elle était trop ivre.

Le démon victorieux, fut très content de la voir faire son café. Oui, Yuya avait de l'honneur, si elle avait signé ce document même ivre elle devait le respecter, surtout que Kyo lui avait dit que si elle ne le servait pas, bah... Elle en paierait les conséquences. Pas que Yuya ait peur de lui, mais il en était capable (de lui faire payer son refus de quelque manière).

* * *

25 décembre 2008 à 3h00 du matin. 

« - Grrr ! Quel abruti ! M'envoyer chercher son saké à cette heure-ci ! Grrr ! Il va m'entendre dès que je rentre! » Hurlait une belle demoiselle dans une rue déserte. Soudain, elle aperçut une ombre familière. Dès qu'elle le reconnut, elle lui balança une des bouteilles de saké dans la poire, avec toute la force et la rage qu'elle avait.

Elle vit l'ombre s'écraser sur le sol, fière d'elle, Yuya vociféra à plein poumons :

« Vengeance ! Vieux bouc ! Vengeance ! »

La blonde s'approcha de cette chose étendue sur le goudron, elle le tâta avec un bâton pour voir s'il était toujours vivant, la chose non identifiable lui hurla dessus :

« - Non mais tu es malade Yuya ! Tu as failli me tuer ! »

« - Même après 300 ans tu es increvable » Ironisa la belle en aidant tout de même le vieux monsieur à se relever.

« - Toujours en colère ? »

« - Toujours. »

« - Pourtant tu devrais me remercier, grâce à moi tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie ! » annonça fièrement la Papa Noël

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est l'homme de ma vie ou non, mais pour le moment je suis plutôt son esclave jusqu'à je crois 5h30 » Expliqua la jeune femme avec un ton fatigué.

« - Rahhh ne dis pas cela, mon enfant. Je t'ai fait le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses espérer, que veux-tu de plus ? » demanda le vieux le plus célèbre au monde.

« - Peut-être ta barbe » Se moqua la jeune fille en rassemblant ses affaires avant de partir.

« - J'ai fait ce que je voulais faire depuis un an. Maintenant nous sommes quittes. Salut vieux croûton! » Railla la belle enfant avec un doux sourire, qui fit comprendre à Santa Claus une chose essentielle.

Dans son traîneau, alors qu'il continuait sa tournée de l'année, il se dit que quand même, la petite Yuya semblait plus heureuse qu'il y a un an.

* * *

« - Kyo, je suis rentrée, et je vais me coucher car je suis exténuée et... » 

A peine eut-elle franchi le pas de la porte que la belle fut entraînée par Kyo dans la chambre à coucher, pour une nuit d'amour.

Oui, en un an les choses avaient changé. La relation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Kyo avait énormément évolué, certes les premiers temps elle l'avait détesté, mais par la suite Yuya avait entrevu certains cotés cachés de cet homme d'apparence si froide. Lorsqu'Oda voulut se venger d'elle, Kyo s'était interposé, lorsqu'elle eut un quelconque problème il avait été là.

C'est seulement au bout de sept mois qu'elle en devint véritablement amoureuse, et lorsqu'ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, jamais ce sentiment de passion, d'attachement fut aussi évident. Bon c'est vrai c'était un grand pervers, alcoolique et agaçant par dessus le marché, mais elle l'aimait. Yuya l'aimait tout simplement, pour son coté grognon le matin, sa jalousie envers quiconque osait s'approcher trop près d'elle, son silence qui parfois était rassurant, d'un seul regard (¤) elle se sentait calmée.

Toutes ces petites choses qui semblent insignifiantes pour certaines personnes faisaient qu'elle aimait sincèrement Kyo.

Et en cette divine nuit de Noël, Yuya voulait offrir un beau cadeau à son partenaire pour la vie.

Alors qu'elle se débattait dans le lit pour qu'il la lâche, Yuya lui fit une annonce importante.

« - Kyo, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais en même temps ce n'est pas voulu, enfin si… Non pas vraiment ça me tombe dessus mais étrangement ça ne me fais pas peur. Non je suis heureuse et .. »

« - Abrège » Fit le démon tout en déboutonnant le chemisier de la blonde qui ne perdit pas courage pour lui annoncer la nouvelle malgré les soupirs d'aise s'échappant de son gosier.

« - Kyo... je ... je suis enceinte » dit d'un trait la blonde en serrant les poings. Kyo pris de court par cette révélation, la regarda avec un étonnement non dissimulé.

« - Tu es fâché ? » Demanda tristement Yuya et avec une grande peur, effrayée d'être rejetée par le seul homme qui l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était, avec son horrible caractère.

« - Pourquoi je serais fâché ? » Répondit le brun avec un petit sourire que Yuya réussit a voir.

Heureuse, elle se jeta dans ses bras en l'embrassant, puis elle ajouta :

« - Joyeux Noël Kyo »

* * *

Oui, Noël était un jour très précieux pour notre petit couple, mais surtout pour la blonde car le soir de Noël sa vie avait radicalement changé et elle ferait tout pour qu'elle reste ainsi, car Yuya était épanouie 

_Et peut-être qu'un jour vous aussi, le Père Noël vous offrira un cadeau inoubliable et qui changera peut-être votre vie._

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Note : J'ai écrit beaucoup de Douce Nuit de Noël ou Magnifique __Nuit__ de Noël ou même Divine Nuit de Noël, (ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est __exprès__) parce que j'adore ces expressions et qu'en plus je voulais un peu me moquer de cette atmosphère __qui__ entoure Noël, surtout pour nos amis les commerçants, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._


End file.
